MUERTE EN UNA NOCHE DE PRIMAVERA
by Mirlaure
Summary: Nataly Laurel va a morir esta noche, y durante sus últimas horas, se despide de todos sus amigos, y especialmente, del amor de su vida, Sirius. Es así, que él decide acompañarla en sus últimas horas de vida... TERMINADA


Muerte en una Noche de Primavera 

ADVERTENCIA: Todos los personajes en esta historia (menos Nataly Laurel, Lucile Clark y Valeria Jackson) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Cia. 

Miré por la ventana...y supe que se acercaba el final. Cerré mis ojos y llené mis pulmones de aire. Había llegado el momento de despedirme. Tomé coraje y giré sobre mis talones para enfrentarme al momento más difícil de mi vida: la cruel despedida, anunciada por anticipado. 

Allí estaba yo, reunida con aquellas personas que amaba mas que a nadie en este mundo. Podía pasar horas junto a ellos, sin hablar, y no me cansaría. Pero mi día estaba terminando. Ellos estaba callados, con las miradas bajas.

-La verdad es que-comencé a hablar, llamando la atención de los siete-nunca fui buena para las despedidas. Y sin embargo, quise reunirlos acá porque hay algo que quiero que sepan antes de que me muera.- confesé finalmente. Lily soltó un pequeño sollozo y pude ver como Lucy y Vale dejaban escapar lágrimas silenciosas, pero amargas. Sirius estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando por una de las ventanas del gran cuarto. James se hallaba sentado en un cómodo sillón, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, y la cara escondida entre sus manos. Peter caminaba de un lado al otro, sollozando y diciendo cosas por lo bajo que apenas lograba oír. Cosas como "no es justo". Remus era el único que se mantenía tranquilo y apacible, sentado en un sillón, con su mirada fija en mí. Y fue esa mirada suficiente para saber que por dentro, él se estaba muriendo conmigo. Después de todo, él era uno de mis mejores amigos.-Hace siete años que los conozco, y jamás dudé de la amistad de ninguno de ustedes. Siempre supe que no importaba lo que sucediera, los iba a tener siempre a mi lado. Y no me equivoqué.-hice una pausa. Peter detuvo su caminata y se apoyó contra una pared.-No les voy a mentir. Hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran... diferentes. Siempre soñé con mi vida después de Hogwarts. Me imaginé en una gran casa, con un esposo que me amaba, y varios hijos llamándome. Me imaginé a nosotros, todos juntos, reunidos, riendo. Imaginé tantas cosas! Tenía tantos sueños. Tantas cosas que quería hacer, y que talvez nunca hice por miedo, o por el simple motivo de pensar que todavía tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Y así, dejé pasar cientos de momentos y cosas que no tendría que haber dejado pasar. No valoré cosas cotidianas, por el simple motivo de que las tenía todos los días. Jamás me puse a pensar cuan importante era cada segundo, cada minuto y cada día de mi vida. Nunca pensé en todo eso, hasta que me di cuenta que me iba a morir. La gente espera hasta el final para darse cuenta de cosas importantísimas. Jamás había valorado la belleza de un amanecer hasta hoy, cuando me desperté temprano y lo miré desde mi ventana. Jamás me di cuenta de lo alegres que son las comidas en el Gran Salón hasta hoy, cuando festejamos el triunfo de Gryffindor. Hay tantas cosas que pasé por alto, chicos... tantas cosas... y tantas otras que descubrí en estos últimos seis meses. Descubrí que el ser humano está hecho de tantas cosas diferentes, que es imposible terminar de conocerlo. Descubrí que la verdadera felicidad no está en las cosas importantes y grandes, sino en las pequeñeces diarias, esas cosas que cotidianamente hacemos y vemos, pero que nunca valoramos. Descubrí que la muerte no es el fin de la vida, sino un paso más hacia la eternidad. Descubrí que es valiente aquel es que capaz de jugarse por lo que cree y siente. Aprendí... aprendí tantas cosas en estos últimos seis meses, amigos! Tantas que me tomaría todo lo que queda del día para enumerárselas. Pero como ustedes saben, no puedo desperdiciar estas últimas cosas. Hay... hay varias cosas que me gustaría hacer hoy, antes de morir.-dije, con toda la tranquilidad que podía encontrar. Pero de a poco, a medida que me daba cuenta del poco tiempo que me quedaba, una extraña sensación comenzaba a crecer dentro mío.- Y una de las cosas que quiero hacer es agradecerles. Quiero agradecerles, chicos, por todos esos maravillosos días que viví junto a ustedes. Quiero agradecerles por cuidarme, por quererme, por acompañarme cada vez que los necesité. Quiero agradecerles por haber hecho de mi vida algo inolvidable. Realmente, les quiero decir gracias por ser mis mejores amigos.-les dije, al borde de las lágrimas. Y ellos ya no resistieron. Lily, Lucy y Vale se pusieron de pie y me encerraron en un tierno abrazo que me reconfortó por completo. James, con los ojos empañados se me acercó titubeante.

-Yo también quiero agradecerte por todo, Naty. Gracias por ser mi amiga- dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba. Peter se acercó y me miró durante unos segundos con los ojos repletos de lágrimas. Jugueteaba con las manos al tiempo que abría y cerraba la boca sin poder encontrar las palabras correctas. Finalmente me acerqué y lo abracé fuertemente.

-Te... te quiero Naty. Y te voy a extrañar. Esto es... tan injusto-me dijo al oído, al tiempo que me abrazaba. Cuando nos separamos, pude ver a Remus parado a mi lado. Me sonrió con dulzura. Siempre había encontrado en Remus una paz y armonía que me ayudaban en los tiempos difíciles, y me alegré de poder encontrarlos también en esta ocasión.

-Se que talvez no sirva de mucho esto... pero me gustaría que tuvieras algo muy especial para mí.-Remus metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y sacó un rosario. Su amuleto de la suerte.-Llévalo. Quiero que lo tengas. Y quiero que sepas que siempre, no importa lo que pase, vas a seguir siendo Nataly Laurel, mi amiga.-me dijo, y me besó en la frente-Te quiero.

James, Peter y Remus se quedaron unos minutos parados frente a mí. Ninguno de los ellos podíamos hablar. Pero no lo necesitábamos. Por primera vez entendí que una mirada valía más que mil palabras. Y dediqué a cada uno de mis amigos mis mejores miradas. Para que me recordaran. No como la muchacha que iba a morir en aquella noche de primavera. Ni siquiera como Nataly Laurel. Me recordarían simplemente por Naty, su amiga. Sonreí. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Y ellos me sonrieron. Me dedicaron aquella última sonrisa para que me la llevara al lugar del cual nadie nunca regresa. No, no tenía pensado regresar. Era mi hora. Así sería. James se decidió a hablar.

-Creo... que es hora de irnos. Adiós.-me dijo James, tratando de conservar la sonrisa en aquel rostro que había empalidecido terriblemente durante esos últimos minutos.

-No.-le dije.- No es un adiós. Tan solo... hasta pronto. –le dije. Él asintió, y abrió la puerta. Los tres salieron de la habitación tras darme un último beso en la mejilla. Esa fue la última vez que los vi. 

Giré a mirar a mis tres amigas. Mis tres mejores amigas. Tenía tantas cosas lindas para decirles. Pero no valía la pena. Ellas ya lo sabían. Mis amigas... mis hermanas... Me acerqué a Lily, y le sonreí para darle seguridad. Ella también trató de sonreír, pero no pudo lograrlo. 

-Yo... esto es más de lo que jamás imaginé. Y se que no debería ponerme así, pero no soporto la idea de que mañana ya no estarás aquí, Nataly.-soltó repentinamente, llorando desconsoladamente contra mi hombro.- Traté de mentalizarme que ibas a morir y que no podía hacer nada durante seis meses, pero en mi interior, yo seguía pensando que todo esto era imposible, y que tarde o temprano, despertaría para descubrir que todo había sido tan solo un mal sueño. Pero no sucedió. No sucedió. Y ahora.... ahora....-

-Ahora voy a morir y no pueden hacer nada.-terminé su oración. Y decirlo en voz alta me trajo nuevamente una extraña sensación en mi interior que pronto reprimí.-Lily... hay gente que vive una larga vida para descubrir a la hora de su muerte que realmente no la vivió, sino que se limitó a existir en el mundo. Yo en cambio, viví estos diecisiete años como jamás me imaginé que lo haría, y disfruté cada momento, incluso los malos. Y me siento orgullosa de mi vida, e incluso de mi muerte.-me separé de Lily, quien había detenido su llanto. Mi mejor amiga me miró durante unos segundos, y luego volvió a abrazarme.

-No pienses en mi como la muchacha que vivió los últimos seis meses sabiendo que este día iba a llegar. Piensa en mi, como la muchacha que supo el día de su muerte y pudo aprovechar lo que le quedaba de vida. Parece mas positivo si lo ves de esa manera. No todos tienen la misma oportunidad.-le dije sonriente. Y hasta yo terminé convenciéndome de que no era tan malo como parecía.

-Nos volveremos a ver.-me aseguró Lilian Evans, empujando su larga cabellera pelirroja hacia atrás y secándose las lágrimas. Asentí con la cabeza. Nos volveríamos a ver.

Lucile Clark, una muchacha de pelo castaño ondeado, ojos del mismo color, nariz puntiaguda, de poca altura y algo regordeta, se me acercó tímidamente y apoyó su mano en mi brazo. 

-Una vez, alguien muy sabio dijo: "¿Por qué teméis de lo que es hermoso y eterno?". Y tenía razón. No temas, amiga. Las cosas se verán diferentes mañana por la mañana- Lucile, o Lucy como le decíamos, había sido siempre alguien de pocas palabras. Me besó en cada uno de los cachetes, y se alejó un poco de mí. 

Fue entonces que Valeria Jackson, o Vale como solía llamarla, se me acercó con paso decidido, pero temeroso al mismo tiempo. Su corto cabello rubio se hallaba prolijamente peinado hacia atrás, resaltando sus ojos castaños claros. A pesar de ser una chica de piel morena, noté que estaba pálida.

-Todo lo que tengo para decirte, ya lo sabes. La vida es injusta, y hay cosas que nunca llegamos a entender. Y no pretendo entenderlas. Tan solo quiero que te quedes unos segundos quieta. No te muevas, no digas nada, ni hagas nada. No es necesario. Tan solo quiero guardarme una imagen tuya, para que perdure eternamente en mi mente. Y que cuando me sienta sola y desconsolada, se que esta imagen tuya va a acudir a mi mente, y para mi va a ser suficiente. Va a ser suficiente, Naty.-me habló Vale en un tono triste, y conteniendo las lágrimas. Le tomé la mano, y ella me abrazó, sin derramar una sola lágrima.

Las tres me miraron unos segundos, y sin decir nada más, salieron de la habitación. Esa fue también, la última vez que las vi. Finalmente, cuando la puerta se cerró, me desplomé sobre uno de los sillones y suspiré.

-Fue menos difícil de lo que pensé-confesé en voz alta. Porque no estaba sola. Todavía quedaba alguien.

-Tenemos que ir para la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey te está esperando.-me dijo la triste voz de Sirius Black.

-Vamos.-asentí, mientras me tomaba de su brazo, extendido hacia mi. Él abrió la puerta y me guió por los pasillos de Hogwarts, casi vacíos. Era un hermoso atardecer de primavera, y ya nadie estaba deambulando por los pasillos.-Detente-le dije. Estábamos recién en el segundo piso, y todavía debíamos llegar a la planta baja. Me solté de su brazo. Noté que me costaba mucho caminar sin ayuda. Tambaleé, y él se me acercó para ayudarme, pero le hice una seña con la mano para que me dejara seguir sola. Y accedió. Me acerqué a una de las grandes ventanas del pasillo. Me asomé por ella. Desde allí podía apreciar todo el parque de Hogwarts. El campo de Quidditch muy lejano... el Bosque Prohibido... el lago... tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos inolvidables... todo era un remolino en mi mente. Sentí un terrible dolor en mi pecho, y me apoyé contra la pared cerrando los ojos. Sirius corrió hacia mí,  me tomó en sus brazos.-Pronto terminará...-dije en un susurro, más para mí misma que para mi amado. Noté que él me abrazaba con más fuerza al escuchar mis palabras. Seguimos bajando las escaleras... cada vez entraba menos luz por las ventanas... cada vez me quedaba menos vida... la muerte se expandía por mis venas como un veneno letal... después de todo, ¿no era eso? 

Finalmente, llegamos a la planta baja. Tomando un pasillo por la derecha, estaríamos muy pronto en la enfermería, donde debía pasar mi última noche.

-Sirius... no quiero ir-le dije. Él me miró con esos ojos azules, profundos y hermosos. Tan expresivos.-No quiero morir en ese lugar.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-me dijo completamente serio. Y me asombré. Sirius, a pesar de sus diecisiete años, siempre había sido un bromista juvenil. Y ahora, parecía todo un hombre.

-Llévame al parque, Sirius, en los lindes del Bosque... cerca del lago. Quiero morir al aire libre... quiero mirar las estrellas una vez más.-le dije, y noté que mi voz era cada vez más débil, al igual que mi cuerpo. Él asintió, y me llevó de la mano hacia las grandes puertas de Hogwarts. 

Ya había anochecido, y no quedaba rastro alguno en el inmenso cielo de aquel triste atardecer. Los alumnos ya se encontraban de regreso en sus Salas Comunes, inmersos en charlas, tareas, estudios y quien sabe que otras cosas. Pero la mayoría ignoraba que en ese momento, yo estaba muriéndome. 

Sirius me llevó con cuidado por todo el parque de Hogwarts. Pasamos junto al Sauce Boxeador, a los invernaderos, a la cabaña del Hagrid... pensar que nunca lo volvería a ver... sentí un nudo en el estómago. Cerré mis ojos para calmarme. No valía la pena lamentarse. No había nada que hacer.

Llegamos junto a los primeros árboles del Bosque, muy cercanos al lago. El lugar perfecto. El césped estaba todavía húmedo por el rocío de la tarde, pero en el cielo centelleaban las miles de estrellas. Las miré pensativa. Las estrellas habían visto toda mi vida... las grandes espectadoras... ¿llorarían mi muerte algún día? ¿Alguien derramaría lágrimas por mi nombre? ¿Sería algún día recordada por alguien? Era inevitable pensar en todo eso. Después de todo, estaba muriéndome.

Me senté apoyando mi espalda contra un árbol, y Sirius se sentó a mi lado, pasando una mano sobre mis hombros, y abrazándome tiernamente. Él sabía tan bien como yo que esa sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos.

-¿Me extrañarás cuando ya no esté?-le pregunté, posando mis ojos, también celestes, en los de él. 

-Cada día de mi vida-respondió melancólicamente. 

-¿Y me recordarás también cada día?-volví a preguntar.

-Claro que sí-

-Prométeme que me recordarás con alegría- le exigí.

-No puedo.- se negó, rompiendo la unión de miradas.

-La muerte está tan segura de ganar, que nos deja toda una vida de ventaja.-le dije en un susurro, mientras que cerraba mis ojos, y olía el aroma silvestre que traía el viento.-Todos moriremos algún día, Sirius. La única diferencia, es que yo sabía desde hace seis meses que iba a morir-

-Tiene que haber algo...-

-No lo hay.-lo interrumpí. Acaricié su rostro con mi mano, y él volvió a mirarme-Sirius, no la hay. Esta enfermedad no tiene cura. Al menos no una conocida. Y aunque la hubiera, ya es tarde. Cuando despunte el sol, ya voy a haber muerto.-

-No se que voy a hacer sin vos-me confesó Sirius, y su voz parecía estar a punto de quebrarse.

-Seguir. No tienes otra alternativa. Jamás comprenderemos por qué suceden las cosas, Sirius. Hay algunas cosas que no tienen una explicación lógica. Tan sólo suceden. Y no nos queda otra que aceptarlas, ya sea con el tiempo o con la agonía, y seguir adelante.-

-Maldito destino...-susurró Sirius.

-No es culpa del destino. Yo marqué mi propio destino. Yo fui la culpable de todo. Somos dueños de nuestros propios destinos, Sirius. No lo olvides, amor-

-No podré seguir sin ti, Nataly-

-Si que podrás.-

-No hay un Dios ahí arriba, amor. Al menos, no para mí-me dijo Black.

-No digas eso. Tu tienes un Dios que te escucha, te ve, y te entiende. Él te ayudará a seguir adelante- traté de convencerlo.

-¿Acaso te ha ayudado a ti?-dijo Sirius, enojado.

-Si. Me ayudó a comprender que la muerte no es el fin de la vida. Tan solo un paso más en ella.-

-Entonces, ¿crees en la vida después de la muerte?-preguntó él, en tono sarcástico.

-Completamente, ¿qué tu no?-le pregunté.

-No lo sé.-se limitó a responderme.

-Te amo- le susurré al oído, y lo besé en la mejilla. Sirius sonrió, giró la cabeza, y me besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Quisiera que esta noche durara para siempre.-

Y yo también lo deseaba. No importaba los intentos que hiciera, cada minuto que pasaba, hacía que el dolor en mi cuerpo aumentara, y junto a ello, mi miedo. Por primera vez, sentía miedo. Por primera vez, desconfiaba de lo que siempre había creído. Porque amaba demasiado ese mundo como para dejarlo. Y las dudas me inundaban. La extraña sensación que había sentido repetidas veces aquel día regresó a mi cuerpo. Mi mente estaba lista para la muerte, pero mi cuerpo todavía se aferraba a la vida. Miré las estrellas para calmarme. En pocas horas todo terminaría.

Y las horas pasaron en silencio. Porque no necesitábamos hablar. Sirius me acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos, y cantaba muy bajito canciones de amor.

Y así, entre silencios y canciones, la noche pasó de largo, inevitablemente. 

El cielo comenzó a perder su tono oscuro, y las estrellas empezaron a desaparecer. El dolor aumentó dentro de mí. Mi hora estaba llegando. Me abracé a Sirius con más fuerza. Tenía mucho miedo... y él lo entendió. Me abrazó.

-Sirius, por favor, no me sueltes-le rogué, y noté que unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos. Metí mi mano en un bolsillo y extraje el colmillo que Remus me había dado. Lo apreté fuerte en mi mano.

-No lo haré. No lo haré-me dijo él, abrazándome más fuerte. Me aferré a él con fuerza. El dolor era terrible. La vista se me nublaba. Un frío comenzaba a circular por mis venas. Escuchaba voces lejanas. Voces que me llamaban.

-Sirius...-tenía que despedirme. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de tonos claros. En pocos minutos llegarían los rayos del Sol, y con ellos, mi muerte.-Te... te... amo-logré decirle, agonizando.

-Naty... no me dejes... por favor, resiste.-estalló Sirius, y las lágrimas comenzaron también a brotar de sus ojos. Podía verlas. Todavía distinguía la hermosa figura de mi amado. Pero el dolor era demasiado. No podía resistirlo.-¡Resiste! No me dejes, Nataly... por el amor de dios, no te vayas... no puedo seguir sin vos.-escuchaba la voz de Sirius, rogándome que me quedara. Pero no podía. Simplemente no podía... ¡Oh, dios! Lo amaba tanto...-¡No me hagas esto, amor! No te vayas, por favor. Tan solo quédate un día más. Aunque sea unos-exclamaba Sirius entre lágrimas y sollozos.

-Sirius...-traté de hablar. Me costaba horrores cada palabra. Pero tenía que decírselo.-Déjame ir, amor.

-Nataly... no...-

-Pasé lo que pasé... te voy a amar... siempre-le dije.

-¿Me esperarás?-me preguntó él, ya resignado a dejarme ir.

-Toda una eternidad, si fuera necesario-le respondí, esbozando dificultosa sonrisa. Sirius me sostuvo en sus brazos. Podía sentir todavía sus lágrimas cayendo sobre mi rostro.

-Te amo.-me dijo, y me besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y se lo agradecí por siempre.

Un frío inmenso se apoderó de mí. Las voces se escuchaban cada vez más cercanas, y la visión se me volvió completamente negra. Pero podía oír, muy distante, los sollozos de mi gran amor. Podía sentir, todavía, sus labios unidos a los míos. Ël todavía me tenía entre sus brazos, abrazada.

Los rayos del Sol resplandecieron en el horizonte, y con su llegada, partió mi alma.

Estábamos todos sentados en la enfermería. Esperando. Me levanté de mi silla y caminé hacia la ventana. Sentí que el corazón dejaba de latir. Los primeros rayos de Sol se dejaron ver.

-Todo terminó-la voz de Remus Lupin dijo lo que yo no me animaba a aceptar. Y seguida a sus palabras, estallaron los llantos. Me acerqué a Lily. Tenía que consolarla. Ahora más que nunca.

-Tranquila... todo esta bien... es mejor así-le dije, mientras la abrazaba. Estaba temblando. Cerca de nosotros, Lucy y Vale se consolaban una a la otra. 

Remus estaba parado, frente a una ventana, duro, sin hablar, sin muestra de vida. Pero en sus ojos había más dolor del que se puede demostrar con lágrimas. Peter yacía sentado en una silla, con la cabeza entre las manos, el rostro escondido.

Los minutos parecían toda una eternidad. Sentí que jamás terminaría todo aquel dolor. Todo parecía muy irreal. Cerré los ojos, deseando que todo aquello fuera una terrible pesadilla. Era imposible... Nataly no podía... ella simplemente no... era una chica tan llena de vida...

-Ahí vienen-anunció Remus, quien miraba todavía por la ventana. Noté como le costaba pronunciar cada palabra. Me separé de Lily y me acerqué a mi amigo Lunático. Miré por la ventana. A lo lejos, por el gran parque de Hogwarts, caminaba una figura masculina, alta y fuerte, que cargaba en sus brazos a otra persona, mas pequeña. Corrí rápidamente hacia la salida de la enfermería, y en dirección a la entrada del colegio. Una vez junto a las grandes puertas, las abrí de par en par.

Sirius Black, mi mejor amigo, se hallaba a pocos metros de la entrada. Y en sus brazos llevaba el cuerpo sin vida de Nataly Laurel. 

Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Él no pareció siquiera notar que yo estaba ahí, parado. Caminé atrás de él, completamente abrumado. La realidad era ahora, inevitable.

Sirius caminó con paso tranquilo hasta la enfermería. Allí, las puertas estaban abiertas, y parados junto a ellas, se encontraban mis amigos, Madam Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore. Mi amigo Canuto ignoró a todas aquellas personas, y siguió caminando en dirección a la camilla más cercana. Allí, depositó con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Naty. Todos se acercaron a la cama. El cuerpo de Naty estaba pálido y frío, pero en su rostro había una dulce sonrisa.

-Murió con el amanecer-nos informó Sirius. Giró a mirar a la enfermera, a Mcgonagall y a Dumbledore.-Lamento no haberla traído ayer a la noche, pero ella me pidió de pasar su última noche viendo las estrellas.

-Esta... bien-dijo Madam Pomfrey, con los ojos vidriosos, tratando de sonreír a mi mejor amigo.

-Será mejor que vayan a descansar... ha sido una noche larga. Yo hablaré personalmente con los profesores-nos dijo con su común bondad Dumbledore. Miramos una vez más a Naty, recostada tan pacíficamente en aquella cama, como esperando que abriera los ojos en cualquier momento, y riendo, nos dijera que todo era una broma. Pero no sucedió.

Lentamente, retomamos el camino a la Sala Común, acompañados por Minerva. El retrato de la Dama se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar a la sala. Nos desplomamos sobre los sillones, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Minerva nos miró durante unos minutos. Luego, se retiró de la Sala Común.

Y nosotros quedamos ahí, esperando. Esperando quien sabe que cosa. Nos mirábamos unos a otros, y en cada rostro se podía leer la misma pregunta: ¿Y ahora cómo se sigue?. La muerte jamás había sido tan real para nosotros. Siempre la vimos como una sombra lejana. Y ahora, se cernía sobre nosotros amenazadoramente, sonriéndonos. ¿Y qué se suponía que debíamos hacer? ¿Sonreírle también? Talvez si... Nataly había muerto con una sonrisa.

De a poco, uno a uno, fueron yéndose a recostar. Buscando refugio y consuelo, que jamás llegarían. Y finalmente, solo quedamos Sirius y yo. 

Mi gran amigo me dirigió una de sus miradas más bondadosas, y se puso de pie. Comenzó a caminar por toda la sala, y yo lo seguí con la mirada. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a una ventana. Su figura quedaba recortada por los rayos de la mañana.

-Murió en mis brazos, James-me confesó. Y entonces, supe que era hora de ponerme de pie. Y así lo hice. Caminé hasta mi amigo, y apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro, dándole a entender que yo estaba con él. Hubo un largo silencio.-Cornamenta...-me llamó.-¿Crees en la vida después de la muerte?

Me sorprendí ante la pregunta. Dudé antes de responder. Ni yo sabía realmente la respuesta.-No lo se, amigo. No lo se-le confesé.-¿Tu crees?-quise saber. Sirius tardó en responder. Repentinamente, una alegre sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Si... yo creo-me dijo, sonriente.-Porque ahora sé que ella me va a estar esperando.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. 

Puff! Se me hizo difícil escribir esto. Pero la verdad, es que tan solo quería hacerlo porque... tuve un sueño... en el cual sucedía algo parecido a lo que sucede en esta historia, solo que con otras personas. Y decidí hacer una adaptación. Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos mágicos (y algo melancólicos porque hasta lloré mientras escribía esta historia),

Mirlaurë

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. 


End file.
